pray that we are regretless
by immer wenn es dunkel wird
Summary: isn't this what superheroes do? pushing the boundaries.- or 15 drabbles about the initial team. OT6


_pray that we are regretless_  
/isn't this what superheroes do? pushing the boundaries.- or 15 drabbles about the initial team. OT6/

_note(s): _I excluded Zatanna, because she threw off the symmetry and I'm not entirely confident in writing her character yet. (Will so write an Artemis x Zatanna fic once though.) Also, this is in **all lower-caps**, if it bothers you. Well. Sucks, I guess. Might screw around with the time-line of Season 1, because I kind of forgot when Conner got his name.

Also, I took the concept of Teen Titans Go (superheroes **off **duty) and kind of made it my own. Basically, I turned them into a_dork_able teenagers.

Order of _appearance_: Miss Martian/Aqualad. Artemis/Kid Flash. Robin/Superboy. Miss Martian/Artemis. Aqualad/Robin. Kid Flash/Superboy. Robin/Artemis. Miss Martian/Kid Flash. Aqualad/Superboy. Robin/Miss Martian. Artemis/Superboy. Kid Flash/Aqualad. Superboy/Miss Martian. Artemis/Aqualad. Robin/Kid Flash

_I hereby disclaim any rights._

.

miss martian, aqualad - instant hot

.

she saw this on a silly television show once, this peculiar custom and she's always liked bright, vibrant colors so it's only logical she ordered a batch of essi nailpolish on some make up site. batman wouldn't mind, would he? whatever, she could always camouflage the paint, like she hides her natural complexion every, single day.

kaldur hums lowly, pale brows furrowed, bottom lip jutted out in concentration. he's a calm one, m'gann likes that about him actually.

her toes wiggle on their own accord, stretch, curl. two of them are a faint pastel.

"don't do that, please." his fingers caress the ball of her left foot, it's a soft careless gesture.

she giggles, "sorry, it's just.. these customs are a tad weird, you know?" another wayward touch, the tips of his fingers are cool and relaxing. m'gann doesn't lose her smile.

"i understand, sometimes i get lost as well.." it's a _confession_.

she sits up straight, nearly ruining the wet lilac on her pinky toe and swipes her thumb over his wrist. "we'll figure it out, right?"

he shakes his head fondly and dips the brush in a small rectangular bottle, inaproppriately dubbed 'instant hot'

.

artemis, kid flash - bad things

.

"you wanna touch it but you can't, you wanna touch it but you can't."

he zips past her, a whirl of obnoxious yellows and reds and blocks the zeta tube. "you wanna **slap** it." *smack*

she quirks a brow, crosses her arms over her chest, juts out her left leg.

"are you quoting true blood? _seriously_, now?"

his eyes sparkle, cat-like green in candor. "you watch it?" his lips curve into a shit-eating grin.

"occasionally."

wally claps his hands, excited, childish. he's in front of her in a flash. haha, punchline.

"artemis." he growls, low, like a homicidal vampire. she doesn't blush, not really, just -tries to- look(s) unimpressed.

"let me suck your blood, bleh." his tongue darts out, sweeps over his bottom lip. distracting.

she wonders if he could shut up for three seconds. no biggie, right?

"and now you see me walk away." she paraphrases the original quote, pleased smirk in place.

he calls out, needlessly loud at her retreating back, "marathon?"

one quick glance thrown almost casually over her shoulder, "season 3."

"and _hickeys_?!"

she pauses, purses her lips and unconsciously touches her collarbone. "not below the neck."

"sweet!"

.

robin, superboy - magic fingers

.

"keep still-" it's not a complaint, more some sort of advice provided by the back of robin's tongue.

these fingers are nimble, slender and long. their touches linger, slide down from his hairline, in between his shoulder blades, towards his lower back. it's strange to have a teenaged boy perched atop his legs.

it's even stranger to have robin perched atop his legs but the tension is apparently 'killing him' as kid flash would say and it's sort of, maybe, nice or something. they ease his muscles with prods and rubs.

conner doesn't move an inch, sprawled along the couch on his stomach, topless. not that it matters. his forearms are propped under his cheeks, eyelids half-covering his eyes, short stark black hair tousled.

hot breath fans the shell of his ear, a phantom touch. "you're rather _winded_, supes. you should try and.." he does this thing with his thumb and conner feels himself groaning.

"feel the aster." then there's that tell-tale chuckle and robin is pressing his bony sharp knuckles into the curve of his latissimus dorsi muscle and it's making him arch his spine instinctively in response.

he wonders aloud, "how do you.." doesn't get far when cresent-shaped, short-clipped nails drag lines into his flesh.

"**secret**."

conner sighs, 'course it is.

.

miss martian, artemis - last friday night

.

wendy asked her out on a slumber party, well technically she asked megan out and not m'gann but she's kind of confused where one starts and the other ends so who cares. unfortunately she isn't really up-to-date on proper sleepover protocol and it's oh-so-nice of artemis to help her out. it's so much fun too!

they have a pillow fight, gossip about celebrities, or in their case superheroes but they're famous too, so it totally counts; they haul pink brushes through each other's hair and watch a few episodes of supernatural.

"okay, so, uh _**maybe**_ this'll happen too." artemis starts, she almost sounds uncertain but her eyes are still sharp and harsh. m'gann rolls on her stomach to face her and grins sweetly.

she taps her index finger against the bulb of her cheek, "what'll happen too?"

there's hesitation in the blonde's movements, she slinks forwards like a cat, propped on elbows and knees and leans in close until their noses almost bump together. her eyelashes are long and golden, m'gann notes absentmindedly.

"just in _case_." artemis whispers.

and then they sort of end up kissing; their lips mash and move, it's one big mess of teeth clanking and chins scraping and it's sort of, well, pleasant. they eventually part because oxygen or whatever.

m'gann blinks, "do you do this type of thing often?" she tilts her head, cupper strands swaying.

"only with girls i **like**." artemis doesn't lie and the emotions she can percept from the girl are bliss and satisfaction.

she giggles contently and drops her chin on her wrists.

.

aqualad, robin - young & wild & free

.

it's just a scratch, or at least that's the assurance he's been proffered by an expressionless domino mask and a rigid posture.

kaldur isn't as easily fooled, allows his gaze to drop from the shoulders down the chest to the gash a mere inch above the boy's abdomen. his jaw is tight when he observes the deeper burgundy stains on the uniform. robin rubs his elbow almost nervously underneath the glowering scrutinizing stare, wants to crack a joke maybe, lighten the mood.

all he wants to do is reassure kaldur, really.

"let's.. not do that again, alright?" kaldur starts, voice deep and warm and unintentionally instilling guilt in the boy's chest. "you should've obeyed my orders."

robin sighs, he can handle authority, _promise_. "it had a seventy-five percentage rate at success, aqualad. i did the math, double-checked."

there are fingers curling around his thin wrist, "i'll take you to the medical bay." his gaze is stern, but not necessarily patronizing. "get you patched up and then we'll have a torough debrief."

a hummingbird _heartbeat_ thrums underneath his digits, soft, quick and fluttering. it's more of a promise than any words flitting from those pale thin lips could ever be, actually.

robin slides closer, the pointy angle of his bony shoulder brushing against the bare skin of his leader's upper arms. and if he leans in a tad too close or the grace in his steps wavers a bit, kaldur doesn't comment.

he almost does when the boy reaches up on his tiptoes and presses his lips faintly to the slits of his gills. decides against it, in the end. an apology is an apology.

.

kid flash, superboy - that's classy

.

"what are you even doing?" conner _drawls_, standing in the doorway of wally's room, staring at the ginger kid literally swaying about in sweatpants and a wrinkled shirt.

he doesn't entirely stand still-because he wrote being a jittery bundle of nerves into his dna, but has the decency to at least look sheepishly. he hauls a hand through his hair and offers a wide smile in greeting.

"cleaning my room. listening to some golden oldies." there's a stack of comics piled on his desk, some neatly folded clothes ready to be placed in the wardrobe and a duster on his nightstand.

conner rolls his eyes, "i meant with your hips." he even demonstrates by swirling his pelvis. "like this?"

"dude, that's _hot_." wally's in front of him in a split-second, "do that again." there's a twinkle in his eyes.

"just explain it." he straightens his back, squares his shoulders and cocks his right eyebrow into a black arch.

wally curves his palms over conner's hipbones, "it's called dancing, supes. now i can't do the foxtrot, but we could improvise."

"do i have a choice?" there's practically zero space between their bodies anymore and conner wonders how he always manages to get himself in these type of situations.

then the trademark kid flash grin illuminates the entire bedroom, "fly me to the moon. let me play amongst the stars." wally croons along the jazzy beat and his arms wrap around a narrow waist.

"i can't, _remember_?" it's bitter and resenting but those arms tighten and their bodies sway and it's probably better to copy wally's movements.

he chuckles lowly, the shaky rumble vibrates against conner's chest, "in other words, hold my hand. in other words.."

they kissed, _**so what**_?

.

robin, artemis - geek chic

.

artemis hears him before she sees him, and if that isn't a quite unexpected first. robin usually is the epitome of sneaky and silent, but apparently when the shades were comfortably resting on the bridge of his nose, he could afford blasting macklemore from his wrist. her gaze shifts back to the graph in her textbook and she finds herself groaning lowly in annoyance. her pens are scattered over the kitchen table, one pencil dangerously close to falling off the sturdy surface and she's pretty sure she had an eraser in her pouch somewhere.

robin saunters over, a playful spring in his steps. fucking awesome. he peers over her shoulder, sweeps his eyes over the page and emits a low cackle.

"need some help?" he's sitting next to her before she can even decently reply.

she huffs, "i can manage... and can you turn that off? i'm trying to focus."

"by doodling lightning flashes next to the questions?" robin is wearing his bratty little smug smirk. "it isn't that difficult, artemis. here, let me help."

turns out, it isn't actually that hard to comprehend once she's drilled the basic concepts into her brain and he explains her the correct way of viewing the statistics. they work through the first page rather quickly and solve three different questions, and in extension five sub-questions. she finds herself humming thrift shop somewhere along the way.

"i bet you're this _huuuuge_ loveable dork at your school." she states rather casually, chin propped on her knuckles whilst staring at him. how cute, there's a streak of pink lining his cheekbones.

he shakes his head, "not cool. i'm.. i'm a fearsome mad genius who hangs out with the wicked mexican janitor."

artemis laughs, "yeah right. and superboy is a master at social situations. nu-uh, not buying boy wonder. you're a cute lil' geek who probably wears nerd-stunners and suspenders."

"stop cramping my style, artemis." he's struggling to keep his expression neutral though.

she leans forwards and presses a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. "feeling whelmed, robbie-poo?"

"regular _joker_-joke, artemis." robin whines but his face is glowing and red and it rather suits him. at least, she thinks so.

.

miss martian, kid flash - kissy kissy, bang bang

.

he stares blankly at her for a moment, shell-shocked and for once, at a complete and utter loss. m'gann purses her lips experimentally, digs her knuckles into her sides and looks at him expectantly.

"i'm sorry but you want me to _**what**_?" wally is glad his vocal chords are still somewhat functional.

she shifts her weight, "well, uhm, i was kind of wondering if you'd teach me, ahem, how to french kiss. that's how it's called, right?"

he lets the information sink in, -0.05 whole seconds of blissful oblivion, and his whole face splits apart due to a large, lecherous grin. wally tilts his head, takes in her appearance and nods happily to himself.

"sure thing, miss m."

uncharacteristically, m'gann takes the lead by wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their mouths together. his lips are chapped, as customary for a human boy she supposes, but they're also soft and squishy. wally places the palms of his hands flat on her waist, drags her closer until their chests are plastered together and he quite likes the camber of her breasts pressed against his body.

his tongue darts out, skirts the line of her closed lips and prods for entrance. she complies.

this goes on for a while, her movements are shy, bashful, uncertain and kid flash is his typical untamed self. when they break apart, she's smiling brightly and he can't help a snicker.

"it's.. different than i imagined, to be honest." her fingers loosely wrap themselves around her left wrist.

he takes her jaw into his hands and observes her reactions, "good-different or oh my **god**, walls, let's never do that again.. that type of different?"

m'gann lets out a breathy laugh, "good-different."

"_score_, baby." and wally ungracefully plunges his tongue down her throat again.

practice makes perfect, right?

.

aqualad, superboy - kafkaesque

.

the white noise from the static is but a dull drum in conner's ears, a comfortable constant presence which proves to be an excellent background soundtrack for kaldur's deep, consuming voice.

his words, well technically kafka's words, lull superboy into a state of inertia and relaxation. he's grown to really like his teamleader's voice over the course of weeks and is always especially content when kaldur decides to read out loud. yet, he can't quite shake the meaning in those phrases, the plot enthralls him, perplexes him and conner absolutely hates being confused. despite the fact confusion relentlessly manages to creep into his bones.

or maybe that's just the rejection and loneliness talking. whatever, he _doesn't_ care.

the plush pad of kaldur's thumb counts down the sentences, following his voice obediently.

"why doesn't the text make any sense?" conner grounds out, frustrated. his fists are big and shaking.

kaldur pauses, looks up from the print and picks apart any possible explanation. he eventually starts, "perhaps when the plot progresses, we'll gain more information about sir gregor's misfortune."

"he turned into a beetle. just like that. no mention of magic. or genetic manipulation." kaldur understands what conner is aiming at. the clone hates to be left in the dark.

placing a stroke of paper between the pages, closing the book and eventually standing up, the teamleader walks towards the bookshelves, but halts momentarily next to conner. he looks down, crouches and pats his shoulder.

"not everything has to make sense, superboy." conner feels warmth tickle his stomach as kaldur pronounces his name.

he smiles, confident and reassuring, "we don't make _**sense**_ and we function rather well, don't we?" the hand moves to the juncture between neck and shoulder, rests there and blazes his skin.

conner nods, a tiny smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

"would you like me to read something else? robin assured me there was a copy of the little mermaid around here and i'm quite curious as to how people on land percept my people."

he snorts, can't quite help himself, "it's an out-dated tale." his gaze rests on kafka, "continue that one."

of course kaldur obliges, all part of his plan_ really_.

.

robin, miss martian - cookie jar

.

he can practically smell the aster a mile away. heavy on the dis, naturally, because it's m'gann with an oven and a batch of cookie dough. so robin decides to snatch a spoonful of chocolate chip before everything's melting and burning. particularly the taste of ash is difficult to scrub away from his palate. he could be overreacting but he doesn't have kid flash' natural flair for the dramatic.

emphasis on the '_over_' of course.

so he sneaks into the kitchen, manages to get past the counter effortlessly while the martian's back is turned and looms like a panther over the bowl of sweet goodness. he sniffs in the fragrance and it seems delicious. robin swipes his index finger into the sticky dough and brings it to his mouth. good thing he never-ever lets his guard down or he would've been wacked by a wooden ladle. jumping backwards, he evades the weapon and puts the tip of his finger into his mouth.

"mmh-mmh, miss m." robin compliments cheekily, while she regards him sceptically.

he deliberately makes a *_pop_* sound when he pulls his finger out of the cavern of his mouth.

she sighs, good-naturedly, "robin, those are not done yet. i still need to bake them."

seriously considering to discourage her from that thought, the boy eventually takes a more tactical approach, "how about you try some of that raw, huh? see how you like it?"

"you can do that?" her gaze flits towards the plastic bowl. tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip.

robin grins, "**totally**." he's gracefully prowls over to the counter, scoops up a generous serving with his index and middle finger and holds it close to her face.

"try some."

so she does.

.

artemis, superboy - wonderland

.

it's almost 4 in the freaking morning and she just can't sleep because memories crawl in the crevices of her mind. ugh, even when her relatives weren't around to convince her to join the dark side, they made a habit to let her stroll around in the dark. artemis ends up at mount justice, because she couldn't think of a more appropriate place to waste time and she might end up in a warm comfortable bed with m'gann or kaldur or, perhaps, wally if he's there.

kind of funny how she finds herself in between conner's legs watching alice in wonderland of all completely unseemly disney movies with a blanket over the both of them.

"i liked the static **more**." he says and she feels his chest heave and his breath collide against the back of her throat and, okay, maybe it's a bad idea to lean in a bit.

artemis whips her head about and tries to glare at him, but the angle sort of hurts her neck so she just squeezes his forearms harshly. bastard doesn't even flinch.

"this, is a particular disney classic." on her retina's, the cheshire cat swirls and disappears; a flurry of pinks and purples. she blinks, because the memories are like spider threads, rolling her up and sticking her in.

he huffs, "but it's strange. and colorful."

not quite succesful in stifling a chuckle, she eventually manages to say, "there aren't any monkeys, conner."

"that's what kid flash and robin said about _**tarzan**_."

now she's caught in a giggle-fit and it totally ruins her strong independent image, but superboy just shouldn't be so adorable and socially awkward 24/7. "you actually believed kid idiot and brat wonder?"

tilting his head so he could watch the ceiling instead of the ambiguous and sketchy characters on the big screen, superboy mumbles angrily, "they seemed sincere."

artemis ends up cuddling with him, but only because she felt sorry for the, no doubt, traumatic experience conner must've experienced by sitting through an animated movie about gorillas.

did explain the new hole in the wall, though.

.

kid flash, aqualad - call me rude, boy

.

he's rewatching the live-feed from a surveillance camera a couple blocks away from the jewelry store icicle jr. decided to freeze, when wally saunters in with a wide grin. his hips sway, his mop of ginger hair is askew and if the gleam in those green eyes is any indication whatsoever, then the infamous prankster is planning something. kaldur really hates being the butt of all the fish jokes, he can only stand the 'you cut off my oxygen supply'-routine so many times before he threatens to rip the boy a new one.

of course he's never so crass, but imagination and innuendo can take a man **_the distanc_**e. or so the pop-reference claims, anyway.

"kid flash." he greets curtly, ignoring the gentle brush of fingertips on his naked upperarm. he grits his teeth.

wally positively glows, "heya, aqualad." half-falling over the other boy's shoulder to better observe the screen, he continues, smirking, "whatcha' watchin'?"

kaldur allows himself to relax, "live footage of the robbery last night. i can't believe he managed to pull it off on his own."

humming his consent, wally almost presses his cheek against his teamleader's tanned one, "maybe he's just gotten lucky.. speaking of getting lucky..." he pauses deliberately, the corners of his lips curving.

"are you seriously coming onto me? right.. _now_?" kaldur glances at him from the corner of his eyes, because seriously now. "you honestly are, aren't you?"

there's a scoff, then some warm chuckling, "well, they do say. once you go black, you never go back."

kaldur exhales, "that stopped being funny in the 80's. or so i've heard."

"oh hot _da-ay-amn_, someone took snark lessons from artie. did she coincidally teach you any tricks with your fingers?" he waggles his fuzzy red eyebrows suggestively.

pinching the bridge of his nose, the teamleader decides to do the only sensible thing to shut kid flash up. stick something in his mouth.

sometimes it's a fist, sometimes it's a tongue. guess wally **got lucky** this time around.

miss martian, superboy - over the love

conner often feels he doesn't actually belong. the verb usually calls for a locatif, but he's uncertain whether he can narrow his general emotional discomfort to a specific time or place. he tries hard to make superman notice him, proud even, make superman acknowledge him as more than an unfortunate genetical experiment. an _oops. _yet, every hit, every villain, every tally on the list of victories, it does nothing for him. well, that's not entirely truthful, superboy supposes, because he does like the feeling of doing something good and productive for the general populance.

and then there's the team, with their misschief and kindness and open arms. he thinks he could call this mountain, no these people, his home righteously.

but more importantly, then there's _**m'gann**_.

m'gann on whose tongue he can taste loneliness. m'gann who hides secrets in her cupper strands and behind her white teeth. m'gann who's just like him in a way. an outcast. unwanted.

she looks up from her boiling pot of pasta -spaghetti or _something_? maybe penne. or even macaroni if he's lucky-, stares fondly at him and grants him her most blinding affectionate smile.

he returns the gesture, feels the stress evaporate off his bone-white knuckles, pushes himself off the wall and strolls over towards her.

his arms wrap around her supple waist, so familiar and natural, and he buries his nose in the crook of her neck, in a curtain of secrets and words untold.

"conner..." m'gann giggles, "i'm trying to cook here.. is it normal that the macaroni is so.. so yellow?"

he grips a bit tighter. "how should i know? the genomorphs didn't really pump recipes in my brain." he inhales her scent. she laughs, not being quite able to help herself.

yes, conner thinks, if the verb 'to belong' calls for a locatif, then he could honestly answer he belongs _**right here**_.

.

aqualad, artemis - brighter than gold

.

"why do you keep.. doing that?" she asks him, golden tresses beneath her head like a halo, not entirely dressed under the sheets.

kaldur halts his movements, a few wayward strands slipping over the webbing of his fingers, falling down upon the mattress. he furrows his brows, contemplating a response most suitable for this particular situation. they're on his bed, tired from a day of training and swimming; artemis stole one of superboy's shirts under the pretense that she didn't have any spares, yet she complied to having a siesta when kaldur proposed a time-out. her hair is still wet and cluttered together rather horribly. she claims she's too lazy to comb at the moment and is pretty content dozing on her teamleader's bed.

he smiles slightly, a crooked tilt of the lips, "because i much enjoy doing so." he quirks an eyebrow, "does it annoy you?"

artemis shakes her head, one arm covering her forehead, the other idly picking at the material of conner's t-shirt. "not.. not really, no. weird, because i rather have it up in a ponytail." she regards him, "i hate dots though."

she eventually tugs him down beside her and swings a leg over his side, "you have the privilige.. no the outright**_ honor_**, to play with my hair."

he chuckles, hand darting out, "i thank you profoundly."

kaldur caresses the bulb of her cheek, slides down her jaw line, her throat and rests on her collar bone. "it reminds me of home, actually. of the splendor of atlantis."

"keep complimenting me and you might get to second base."

"_excuse me_?"

shaking her head, artemis breathes out, "you haven't spend enough time with kid mouth yet. but i'll fill you in on all those blanks." her foot pats against the back of his upper-leg.

kaldur thinks he might like that.

.

robin, kid flash - stuck in the middle with you

.

he's not robin. not completely at least. and he isn't richard grayson-ward of dot dot dot either. that's just a facet, a reflector to ward off the inquisitive lenses of the paparazzi and gossips. right now, permanent identity-crisis aside, he likes to believe he's dick. and dick likes being trapped between a mattress and a warm chest. dick likes a barrage of kisses and heated whispers.

dick **likes** wally, actually.

"you don't mind, do you?" the tip of his nose drags a line from his bare sternum down to his belly button. "i mean, i could stop, if you'd want me to, you know i can. just give me the word, dick."

he chuckles mindlessly, fingers tangling into short ginger locks. "wally." he murmurs lowly and it earns him a groan, "you are allowed to kiss my stomach. even though it's a weird kink."

"roooob," he whines, "the stomach of a normal person, especially a thirteen year-old shouldn't be a paragon of goddamned _perfection_."

"does barry know you curse like that?"

wally licks a wet stripe over his belly button. "no, and you're not going to tell him." another sweep. "are you?"

"_persuade_ me." no shades to obscure his view.

and he wouldn't want it any other way, because wally looks extremely attractive bent over his abdomen like this.

maybe in a few years, if they're still stuck between best friends and soulmates, dick can voice his inner thoughts...

'wally, you have the most distgusting eating habits in the world, and your puns are way lame, but i wouldn't mind taking you out to enjoy gotham's best cuisine once in a while.'

hey, a boy can _**dream**_, right?  
.

Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
